


Answer／答案

by Palpitate



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palpitate/pseuds/Palpitate
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi





	Answer／答案

答案

记忆中她陪我等过三次公交，晚上，从她家到我家，一起等待的时间也不觉得漫长。

她每次都会轻声哼起歌，我从那些片段的旋律里判断出是同一首。我问她是什么歌，她只说是她最喜欢的歌，便故作神秘地不再说了。

她和我高中时是隔壁班，我除了放学打球练舞就不爱出去溜达，她一向也只顾闷头学习，我俩本应没什么交集。

几年后我问她我们是怎么认识的，她说是刚入学竞选学生会的时候。但我第一次认识她却好像不是这样。

那天班上的朋友扒着教室门就探头冲我怪声怪气喊，说有美人找你，我笑笑走出去。

乌黑蓬松的发长至腰部，阳光从走廊外边洒进来，我能看到她皮肤下淡紫色的毛细血管，还有她脸上、手臂上一圈圈泛着金黄色光晕的短短的绒毛。

见到她的第一眼我莫名其妙就想到了玉兔，她在看见我的一瞬间就红了眼眶。

我只感到错愕和尴尬，但还是轻轻拍了拍她的后背，没想到她的手臂忽然环了上来。我吓得一抖，勉强支撑着不后退。她埋在我的肩头啜泣，我有些无措，就这样保持好一会儿，走廊上来来往往的人不时投来好奇的目光。

我想这才是我第一次认识她，带着难以启齿的尴尬。我没有问她哭泣的原因，她也不说，只是那周的每一个课间都来找我。

聊天中我知道她也喜欢电影、喜欢苦一点的巧克力、喜欢独处，和我喜欢同一个小众的歌手。

现在想想，我俩的共同点可能也就只有这些了，也许  
街边哪个大叔也能跟我有更多共同的爱好，但在当时，这些稀松平常的小事都成了我寻宝般珍惜并乐于收藏的金币。

那周之后她就不再来找我了，但渐渐的，我发现我的目光总忍不住要去追随她。我开始找尽理由去她班上，期盼着每一个可以名正言顺送她礼物的节日，远远看见她就装作赶时间飞快地从她身旁擦肩而过，殷勤地帮老师搬各班的作业，即使偶尔看到我和她的本子挨在一起也会觉得很开心。

［你有喜欢的人吗］终于，我借着一次游戏问她。她盯着我看了很久，我感觉我的呼吸和心脏都在颤。

［有］

我决定向她表白。

我在她生日的时候写了一封信夹在送她的抱枕里。离高考还有半学期，我原想着不要影响她学习，但下一次她生日的时候我可能已经搬家了。当时的我就这么别扭地认为这是我唯一一次机会了。

我在摇摇晃晃的地铁上坐了十七个站，一站一站的倒数。我想了很多，一遍遍模拟她的回应，但其实答案也不过两种。

我在她家里待了一下午，一进门就把礼物一股脑地塞给她，吃了顿饭，然后陪她看完一部恐怖片。我一向害怕看这些，但那次我连电影的名字都没能记住。

离开的时候已经是晚上了，她送我去车站，我却突然害怕了，中途借故返回去撕碎了我那张写了七八遍的信，揣在兜里。

秋天的月光很亮，等车的时候她轻声哼起歌，她最喜欢的那首。我又问她歌的名字，头顶的树叶遮住了月光，垂下的阴影盖住她的脸。我急切地想要拨开它们。

我第一次听到她完整地哼了一段，是一首没有词的曲。车来了，她停顿下来，冲我挥挥手。

回家路上，列车内除了我只零星坐了几个身穿制服的中年人。我想起那段旋律，忽然心血来潮般拨通了她的电话。

电话里的有节奏的提示音和我的心跳和成极不搭调的鼓点，持续了很久。我在快要挂断的时候听到电话那头她的声音。

我没头没脑地第一句就问她，电影好看吗，她好像愣了一下，嗯了一声就算回答。

第二句我说［我喜欢你］，不等她回答就赶紧补上一句，［你对我是怎么看的］。

列车上的握柄摇晃着，不时反射出冷白的光，坐在对面中年人好像听见了我说的话，有意无意地抬头瞥向我。我下意识地往角落里缩了缩。

不知过了多久，她回答［我可能要想一想］

那之后我俩都各自开始备战高考，我也不再找她，只是一个人的时候常会想起她笑起来时眯起的眼，想起那段旋律，想象她的回答。

日子渐渐过去，那些期盼的瞬间都渐渐变成了失望，就连过去珍惜的片段也在不知不觉间滋生出灰暗来。我原来真的以为她的回答会是我的全世界，其实现在想来，在我将那句话传达出去的那一刻，她的回答如何对我已经不重要了。

我搬家的那天正好是她的生日，我没有提前告诉她，只在离开前把一袋巧克力和一封写着告别的纸条放在她的家门前。那时的我固执地在意这些仪式感，在我放下笔的一刹，我想着要由我来画上一个句号。

毕业后又过了两年，我在公交车上听见一段有些熟悉的旋律。我从座位上“噌”的弹起来，翻出手机录下这段旋律，然后检索，一瞬间我好像又找回了那种寻宝般的快乐。

手机屏闪了一下，我看到了那首曲子的名字，她最喜欢的那首。

“ウヲアイニ”，这是日文的片假名。我一个一个的拼出来，念出来。

［我爱你］

她从来没有告诉过我她的回答，正如她从没告诉我那首歌的名字。但那天昏沉沉的公交车上，窗外飞快掠过的树影忽隐忽现，我想起她笑起来的梨窝，还想起第一次见她的情形，那些瞬间好像滚动着的胶片投映在银幕上，好像金币重新被擦亮。

我还是没有等到她的答案，但我想现在，这些已经不再重要了。


End file.
